Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining
by my time is now
Summary: An one shot dedicated to Ainat, John and Stacy meet after a while, they have a past, can they have a future?


Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar/diva that may be mentioned in this story. I do not own any names, trademarks, etc. associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. No copyright infringement was intended by this story. I only own the plot.

A/N1- This one shot is dedicated to the lovely and amazing Ainat, for well, being amazing and also for the fact that she was the one to introduce me to the couple John/Stacy. Hope you like it.

John Cena gave a sigh of relief as he entered the restaurant and found a few chapters empty. He had been driving 5 hours non stop from Baltimore after taking part in a Smackdown show. He was initially not booked for the show but a last minute change made him to drive for around 10 hours before he reached the arena. Now that everything was said and done he was returning from Baltimore and because of going without food during the whole non stop driving, he was very hungry. So it was like a boon for him when he sighted a restaurant by the roadside.

He hurried towards an empty table but soon stopped it his tracks as he caught sight of a very familiar blonde sitting alone in a table with her face covered by the menu. But it was by her figure and the exceptionally long legs that he recognized her. Sure how could he ever forget them, especially when he had the privilege of having them wrapped around his waist more than he could count? But he was surely not going to dwell on that. It was time to make his presence known.

John did not really had to make any effort. The blonde looked up right at that time and took a glance of him and did a double take. Then a genuinely surprised smile slowly graced her face.

"John, what are doing here? Wow it's been a long time that I have seen you, good to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too Stacy. How are you?" John asked as he casually took a seat opposite her, guessing she would not mind.

"I am fine thanks, you? Oh my God, I cant really believe that we are meeting each other again after such a long time!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Why? You did not really want us to meet again, did you? After you abruptly left the last time we were together, I called you many times but you never received. You really hurt me bad then Stacy."

And there it was, the emotion that John had been holding inside for the last few years finally came out. He felt bad that he brought it out in their first meeting after years but he could not help it. He was deeply affected then and a little part of him was still affected now. This outburst created an awkward silence in the table which was finally broken by the arrival of a waitress coming with a menu for john.

John and Stacy both ordered their food politely and the waitress left with that. There was still that air of tension between them which no one dared to break. After some painful agonizing minutes Stacy finally breathed a heavy sigh.

"John, I don't really want to dwell on the past. What I did was for the best. You don't know this but I was hurting too. I did not really want to leave but I did not want to keep you tied either. I got a chance to participate in Dancing With the Stars and it was the perfect opportunity to end whatever was going on between us. Also your girlfriend was trying to get back with you and with me being away, there was no guarantee what would have happened." She said slowly.

"Wait, so what we had was just a thing for you? I thought we had something good going, that our relationship was going well and I was really..."

"Whoa John, stop right there, we did not have a relationship, what we had was just a fling nothing else, which needed to be stopped before things went out of hand. So I again say, it was the best decision to just leave." Stacy cut him off before he could say anymore.

"But if you would have stayed and given our fling a chance like I wanted, it would have been much more than that. At times I believe you really just viewed me as a sex buddy and nothing more. But believe me it meant much more to me than just sex. You just did not give up a chance, and no phone calls? Really? I called you so many times and you never received. Then from somewhere I got the news that you have asked for a leave from the company. I called again and it said the number is dead. I could not contact you in any way." John countered of his own.

By that time the waitress had brought their food and they were eating slowly, taking longer than needed. They spoke softly so as not to gather any attention on them. They were well known celebrities but both took happiness in the fact that no one seemed to bother them for autographs and such, as of yet.

"I am sorry John, I really am. You were not just my sex buddy, I felt something for you too. I wanted to call you and talk to you but I also wanted you to move on after the way I ended things between us. You had your girlfriend waiting for you and I was not there to prevent it. You two became a couple once again and that is what I wanted. What we had was something wonderful which I will cherish forever but I also knew that at the end of the day you belonged with her." Stacy said softly as she continued eating with her spoon.

John sighed. In a way he could not blame the blonde. He and Liz were in an on and off relationship and during one such time he first hooked up with Stacy. It was initially an one time thing but it soon developed into a fling and much more, at least it felt to him. Liz was waiting for a chance to get back with him and Stacy leaving for the show created the perfect opportunity for her. When his constant phone calls got no response from her he had no chance but to go out with Liz and it remained like that since after. He still could not help but blame her a little though. If only Stacy tried to make things work between them things would have been very much different.

Stacy sighed too. What John did not know was that she deeply regretted her decision of ending things between them. She was hesitant at first but once Dancing With The Stars ended, she knew she would be back in WWE again and them she wanted something real with John. But the moment she heard that he was back with his girlfriend, she made the biggest decision ever and decided to quit WWE as a whole. She was heart broken and it took a long time to heal. But again John did not need to know that.

They had by then finished their food and both decided to have a treat of dessert as well. After their orders were served, it was John who spoke first.

"Okay, I think it's better to leave it to the past. So where are you headed?" He asked.

"I am going to my home, haven't been to Baltimore in the last few months. You?" Stacy asked.

"Oh I am returning from there, had a show. So why are you alone, where is your celebrity boyfriend?" John was genuinely curious to see he there alone. He had heard in the news that she and Hollywood's resident playboy George clooney were an item.

Stacy sighed at that, "George was busy when I asked him to come visit my place, so he gave me some time off. I will be back within a week."

Something in her tone did not quite suit John. She seemed sad almost, not her bubbly cheery self when she said that.

"Trouble in the paradise? Everything okay in between you two? Or do I have to make him a visit and lecture him on how to treat you properly?"

"Why would you think so? Everything is fine between us." On seeing John raise an eyebrow she sighed, "Okay, it just seems we are falling apart. He just does not makes time for me anymore, he seems to have move on to someone else, I fear. Things are just not the same between us. But enough about me, what about you?" She exclaimed loudly as if she just remembered, "Oh my God, now I remember hearing it on news, you are divorced, so sorry for that. What happened?"

John gave a strained smile at that, "Let's just say, things were not the same between us too, seems I did not really belong to her, like you thought, huh?"

To that Stacy did not say anything, she just gave a small sad smile and muttered "Yeah".

The waitress arrived with the cheques and being a gentleman John insisted on paying the bill, but Stacy protested. Ultimately they both ended up paying their respective bills and then tipped the waitress generously. Just when Stacy was about to get up from her chair, John placed his big hand on her smaller ones.

"Hey Stace, when you two break up, give me a call, will you?"

The blonde stared at him dumbfounded, not quite believing the question she heard. "What? Why do you think we two will break up? We haven't reached that stage yet, we are still better than some other couples and why should I call you?"

"Oh, you two will eventually break up, I just know it, let's say you now have more of a reason to break up with him, so will you give me the call?" John supplied with a smirk.

"And what would that reason be?" Stacy asked with a smirk of her own.

"Oh I don't know, may be some person who you know from the WWE, the same person who gave you the best sex of your life and who is recently divorced and waiting for a beautiful blonde to break up with her ugly ass boyfriend, hey no offense on that" John added as he saw Stacy glare at him.

Slowly a genuine smile spread on her face as she looked up to his eyes. "I don't have your number, I lost my phone and hence lost most of the contacts."

John smiled widely as they exchanged numbers and they both walked out of the inn. He walked along with her to an expensive black car which he assumed was a gift from her boyfriend. Stacy hugged him tightly. She then opened the door and just as she was about to get in, John could not control himself and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her backwards and turning her around. She was shocked and just when she opened her mouth to say something, Join closed it with his own. She did not react for a few seconds before kissing him back. The kiss started out slow and just when it was turning heavy, John broke it. They both were breathing heavily as they looked at each others eyes.

"Call me soon." John whispered in her ear. Stacy shivered and could only nod. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before removing herself from his arms. She got in the car and closed the door. The two of them could not remove the smile from their faces as she made a sign with her hands that she would call soon and started the car, then driving away.

John could only stare at the disappearing car, different scenarios running through his head. He could only wish and pray that their next reunion would happen soon enough, may be on a better note, under better circumstances, and hopefully a permanent one.

The End

A/N2- Little cheesy huh? Well if it is, then it is intentionally done haha.

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. So the usual rant at the end, read this story, review it, tell me what you feel about it, give me suggestions on what to improve and how to improve, they are all very much appreciated. Until next time, byeeee


End file.
